Saying Goodbye to nothing
by Mackenzie Kelley
Summary: A one shot of the end of The Van Allen Legacy. In the point of Mimi, the last fateful moment with Kingsley.


Everything was dark and confusing. On one side there was only darkness. The kind of darkness that swallowed everything, even the tiniest twinkle of a happy feeling. On the other side was the gate, the gate that glowed so brilliantly you had to avert your eyes. This was truly a damned place. Mimi approached the gate slowly, with each step her own self radiated brighter and brighter until, just as she stood in front of the gate, she glowed just as brightly. This glow didn't affect her as it would a red blood, a human. It took her a moment to realize that she was not alone in this place. On the opposite side of the fence stood Kingsley. Her heart swelled as she assessed his whole appearance. He was alright, at least for now. Her heart quickly sunk back down however, for holding Kingsley captive was none other than Leviathan. Chained to the fence was yet another member of their party, the filthy half blood, Schuyler. What was she doing at their wedding? Mimi had to shake herself to refocus, her hostility towards the chained girl was not the priority.

Next to Mimi, Jack arrived and gasped immediately. No doubt he had noticed the little trollop who had caused them so much trouble and so many wedding delays. Leviathan grinned wickedly at them and pushed Kingsley to the ground where he pinned him with one heavy foot. Kingsley groaned in pain, but he was quickly silenced by a load rumbling. The noise grew in momentum until Mimi thought her ears would surely shatter. She could see Schuyler, still chained to the gate, with her face screwed up in agony and beside her Jack was bent in half with his hands over his ears. A mortal surely would have perished from the roar.

The rumble stopped suddenly and a dazzling white light erupted from behind the gate next to Leviathan and Kingsley. When Mimi could see again, she gasped and had to resist her urge to kneel in the face of none other than Lucifer. For a moment she was transported back in time to her previous lives where she fought alongside the Morning star. Right until she and Jack had switched sides and given up their evil ways. Ever since that time, things had been uncertain. But while Mimi was wavering between her options, Lucifer was approaching the Van Allen tramp.

Just as he reached her, Jack called out a warning to him not to touch her. Still, even on their wedding day, Jack still chose her over Mimi. For once though, the thought didn't turn her blood cold and make her seethe with rage. Instead she accepted it, especially since she had been moments from leaving Jack for Kinglsey when this whole mess began.

In an instant what had been a stand off of harsh words, erupted into chaos. Kinglsey was free and holding his own against Leviathan, Jack was battling with Lucifer, and Schuyler had been cut free. Mimi froze on the edge of indecision. She didn't have to think for long about who she needed to aid because Jack was falling. She gave in then, let her mind and her chaotic thoughts dissolve into the air, as she released the full extent of her powers. She transformed into her beastly self and attacked Lucifer. Taken by surprise Lucifer fell beneath her.

Kingsley called out to her, encouraging her. When she turned to him, though, he was at a draw. Leviathan's spear at his neck and his sword at his opponents heart. Mimi was about to rush to his aid, but he stopped her. She noticed a sort of bending around him. Like the light was being deflected from his skin. She realized what he was doing and felt her heart begin to break.

"No. Kingsley, you can't."

"Breaking the gate is the only way to keep Lucifer trapped."

"We can find another way, we'll think and make a plan, but you can't do this to me. I made my choice." Mimi felt like she was about to cry which was as far out of character for her as she could possibly get.

"Force, forget it. Funny thing is, they always thought I was the weakest link. Guess I'm proving them wrong, huh? See you, Force." Then it all happened very quickly. Mimi only blinked and Kingsley along with Leviathan and Lucifer were gone, doomed to hell forever. As the gate broke the glom around her seemed to be shattering. She also took in the fact, that the glom wasn't the only thing breaking to pieces at the moment. At the last second, Mimi had chosen Kinglsey over her bond mate and now he was gone. Jack had Schuyler, and what did she have? Nothing.


End file.
